Fates
by ahiru-chan73
Summary: Once upon a time, an old storyteller was dead before his last story about a battle between a prince and a raven completed. Now that its writer was dead, will there be an end for this battle? Will it be a happy end, or not? Fixed, may contain spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Hello! ^v^

I have fixed this one and delete the other one because I want to change the storyline. Is this one get better? I hope so... However, if you still found mistakes in this story, please tell me...

Thanks very much to Jamesbirdsong for the comments and for everyone who read my stories!

**Disclaimer: Princess Tutu and its character is not mine. I only owned this fanfic. **(If only I can owned Fakir... ^^)

* * *

**F****ates**

--Chapter 1--

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful lake called 'Swan Lake'. Some mystical warm light around it makes the lake always bright. However, even though the lake was very beautiful, it is cursed. Though around the lake was always bright, it was very dark inside.

Once ago, there were so many ravens on the lake. A prince was sleeping in a bed of roses on the center of the lake, and in front of him, a raven princess stand up, holding a red crystal-looks-like heart shard. She was looking at the prince's knight and a magical ballerina princess that she hates for all of her life.

That princess was the reason why the prince never accepted her love. Her name is Princess Tutu, the one that returning the prince's heart pieces back to its owner.

The raven princess, Claire, took a deep breath and sighed.

Claire is beautiful and talented. So does Tutu. But still they are different. Claire is the daughter from the prince's enemy, Raven Monster. The prince sealed her father with his forbidden power: broke his own heart with his sword. Even so, she had fallen for him. That was completely hard.

And so does for Tutu.

Well—Tutu is beautiful and talented. Moreover, she is not the prince's enemy. Her role is to bring the prince's heart pieces back. She had fallen in love with the prince, too. However, she won't live happily with the prince, for if she spoke her feelings to him, she will disappear in speck of light.

Claire had known very well that they wouldn't connect to the prince forever.

Anyway, the prince loves Tutu—something that always make her very jealous.

They are not very different.

They are beautiful, passionate and talented, and they are both not even a_ real_ _girl. _They both love the prince with all of their heart,but why does his choice was Tutu?

_'Doesn't he know that Tutu was a part of his own heart?'_ she thought.

Yes, for most people who had known the story, Princess Tutu was just a reflection of a heart shard. The shard called 'Hope'. That might be true, but the truth is, Tutu was a spirit who lived in the prince's heart shard of hope. **(A/N: It's only in this story that she was a spirit, unless someone else has the same idea with me... ^v^)**

Tutu was not just a part of Prince's heart—she also has her own heart. She has wings, instead hands, and she is a spirit who lives in a heart shard. For her, the most important thing in her live is the Prince's happiness.

_"I would do anything to make you smile, Prince..."_

One day, an old storyteller heard her and decided to offer her a role to do.

_"You can bring his smile back, my beautiful swan..." he said._

_"Really?"_

_"Of course, dear... But in exchange, I want you to agree only one rule..."_

_"I'll take that role, anything the rule is." said Tutu. The old storyteller smiled._

_"I guess you're deal with me. Anyway, still I have to tell you the rule. I'll give you hands and ability to dance to call the Prince's heart pieces. But in exchange, you have to keep your feelings to the Prince deep inside your heart. Once you confess your love to the Prince, you'll disappear in flash of light."_

Therefore, Princess Tutu did her role properly, yet she knew that one day, eventually, she would confess her love to the Prince whatever the reason is.

Claire would never bring the prince's heart back. She can't do that, because if he knows that she's his enemy, he would never let her even to love him. The only way to make it never become true is to let the prince heartless forever. In that way, she could love him forevermore and stay beside him, even the heartless prince couldn't love her. But that's better for Claire.

Tutu does not think so. She thought that the prince would be happy if he has a heart, so she returned the heart shards to the prince. And just as she thought, the prince was happy to get his heart back. But Claire and Lohengrin don't.

Lohengrin was a strong knight. His role in the story is to protect the prince. He known very well that if the prince's heart back, he might be dead in order to protect the prince. He had tried to become stronger and stronger, but that was never helped him. He was too scared about his future fate. Therefore, he always protected the prince from anything. He would never let the prince get his heart back.

For a knight, there was their fate if they died in order to protect someone's they must protect, without scare. And he had known it well.

But even the brave knights are humans. Even the brave knight has a heart—so they would feel scare, too.

And he had known it very well.

Tutu was their enemy. She was the one who made the prince got his heart back. But that was the prince's fate, no one could help it. He must get his heart back to kill Claire's father, the Raven Monster.

_'But even the Raven tried to torn my body in two, I'll protect the prince!'_

And the ravens did it. Just like as he said. In order to protect his prince, Lohengrin, the brave knight, died.

***

Tutu had known that the time would come. The time she has to speak her love to the Prince.

"If you want this heart piece return to him, then let's see who will win," said Claire.

"Win?"

"We'll confess our love to him. If he chose you, I will return this piece to him. But if he chose me, then I will give this piece to the ravens."

Tutu sighed. The time has come...

_"Sayonara, Ouji..."_

And so, the princess disappeared in speck of light. And at the place when she was there, some tears drop to the lake. And the princess locked in the heart shard....

Until a voice is calling to her.

* * *

So? Is this one get better? However, English is not my native language, so if you found mistakes in this story, please tell me... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter!!! ^^

I'm already fixed it too, so I just upload it too. Is this one good?

Disclaimer: Princess Tutu and its characters not mine! ^^

* * *

**F****ates**

--Chapter 2--

'_What can I do to make you smile...? Prince...?'_

The first thought that came to Princess Tutu's mind after seeing the prince for the first time is how she can make him smile. She could remember it clearly, as if it was only yesterday.

It has been many years since she locked in the heart piece. How many years? Two? Three? More than five? She doesn't know well.

But is it important about knowing how long she was there?

She keep waiting in silence, waiting for a voice that calling for her. She doesn't even brave enough to speak, because she scared if she doesn't hear the voice.

"_I would do anything to make you smile... Anything..."_

Once again, the one who can hear her feelings is the storyteller.

"Oh my, oh my... Now let's see, will something interesting happen if I give her the second chance?"

***

Tutu was not just a reflection of a heart shard. She was a spirit who lived in the prince's heart shard of hope. She has her own heart. She has wings, instead hands. But in order to bring the prince's heart back, she was given hands to hold the heart shards....

At first chance.

But this time, she doesn't have any hands to do her job.

_'But you said you'll help me, you'll give me the second chance.... If I don't have any hands, how could I hold the heart shards? Oh—and I don't even unlocked from this heart piece!'_

"I know, Tutu, just calm down.... To hold the shards, you must be an assistant for someone who wished to help the prince. In that way, you can use their hands to hold the shards," the man laughed again.

_'Err.... I... see,'_

The man laughed loudly. "But your voice seems like that you don't know what I mean, right?"

Tutu doesn't say anything. The man just smiled—smirked, exactly.

_'But... eh, Drosselmyer-san, how could I know the one that...?'_

"All you have to do is listening to what your heart says!" he said, and he laughed.

And with a crackling sound of puppet stick, the man disappeared.

Still, the princess locked in the heart shard....

Just until a voice calling to her.

***

The knight was dead. The ravens kill him.

However, he lives now, as a different person. A boy named Fakir.

He's an orphanage boy. His parents dead when they were protecting him from the ravens. He lives with Charon since he is 5 years old. Charon is his father's friend, the owner of an antique shop.

"Nee, Fakir? Are you getting hurt?" he asked after seeing the scar.

"No," he replied. "It's not a scar. I have them since I'm a baby, that's what my mom said," he added.

"Oh..." Charon nodded. Little Fakir looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... Fakir, do you ever read 'Prinz und Rabe'?" he asked. Fakir shook his head. Charon nodded again.

"What's wrong with you, Charon?" asked Fakir. Charon smiled.

"I think... It's like that you're the reincarnation of a knight from that story..."

Fakir smiled. "Knight?! Wow, cool! What's his name, Charon? Do you have the book? Is he a brave knight?" he asked excitedly.

"I have the book, and yes, he was a brave knight... But in the end of the story, he was dead in order to protect a prince..."

"Oh... What's his name?" asked Fakir.

"His name is Lohengrin."

***

The ravens were here and there. They covered the sky with their dark wings.

A baby is crying loudly. Her mother ran to catch her.

"My baby.... Please don't take my baby.... Please.... Help!!"

Some people run to her and said, "What was happened?"

"My daughter.... My baby... The ravens take my baby away!" cried the woman.

They were looking to each other. They had known very well that no one could fight against the ravens. They were too strong.

***

The prince holds his sword case tightly. He had loose his heart. He broke his own heart to save the town from the raven monster, for the second time.

He was remembering a name.

Who saved him in his previous life? Who saved him when the same things are happened? Who brought his heart back to him?

There's only one name. Now he's trying very hard to say it.

Finally, he could say it. With a very small whispered voice.

"Tu...tu...."

No one could hear it.

No one could hear it, except Tutu. But that was enough to unlock her from the heart shard.

Now, she just needed to find someone that wishes to help the prince.

Tutu smiled. "I'll be there soon... Prince..."

* * *

Yeah, I know that is a short chapter... But the next chapter is longer than this one.

Is this chapter good?


End file.
